Summer style
by thebewilderedhorse
Summary: College A.U. Zutara and Sukka. Told through flashbacks and reminiscing


**So I've got this idea and it's probably a little silly, but I'm writing it anyway. It's an A.U. Katara and Zuko are in college, the college system is approximately based on the Irish one because that's what I'm familiar with... Enjoy.**

* * *

In true student on a tight budget style, the young pair, assumed to be a couple but most passers by, made their way to the bus stop where they would wait for the vehicle that would take them home. They had their routines, as all people do. Before leaving the campus they would have tea, or "hot leaf juice" as Zuko would call it. From the cheap campus tea shop the two would pay a visit to the best sweet shop in town, purely because it was on route to the bus stop. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was the only place in that sold mango drops which Katara loved. Not that Zuko dreaded that stop either.

Even today with torrential downpours and the half walk half dash was still pretty pleasant. Of course this was because Katara enjoyed walking in the rain. She was almost skipping with delight, after all this was the first rain in a long time and it was much needed on the farms, not that it really mattered to them or either of their family's. Zuko couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness as they made their way to the fate full bus stop. It like many other aspects of their Friday ventures, had become routine. He was never sure why he felt sad at this point. He looked forward to seeing his uncle, and yes to a point he also looked forward to going back to working in the teashop, not that he would say that out loud. It was rare that his father or sister ever came to see him. Especially not his sister, she had had a breakdown from the pressures his father had put on her and after that his fathers business fell apart and he had been put into prison as a white collar criminal. It had been an odd time for him. Another thing he would never be able to say out loud, he was happy to see his father behind bars and relieved his sister was somewhere she could get help. He had fallen in line to inherit the company once he was out of college "Phoenix incorporated" was now in his name, it was a train wreck of a company and part of what he'd be doing that summer would be seeing what he could do with it. He put the sadness down to having to be an adult when he went home. Here in college while yes he was 19 and an adult, he was free of so many duties. What he did was very much his own choice. His fathers legacy was going to be inescapable, the scar on his face and the company. Even from behind the prison bars, he could still control his son. It was depressing.

Katara, like Zuko also felt a strange pang of sadness as they came to the end of their routine. She was excited for this summer, her brother would be marrying Suki his childhood sweetheart and her father was home. She had always put the sadness down to the fact that going home meant being the mother again. That had been her life since she was 8 and her mother had been killed in a hit and run. She often felt like it was her fault. They were crossing the road together, it was clear, it was quiet, they were in the middle of the road when a truck from Phoenix Inc. had come along. Before she knew it, her mother threw her away from the path, saving her but losing her own chances of escape. It was a haunting event, one which she relieved and relived in her sleep until last year she gained closure.

The bus stop held far too many memories to list. It was here Katara had learned what happened to give Zuko that scar. It was here that she had told him about her mother. It was always here where their "issues" with each other would erupt and explode into an argument. Maybe they were both just crazy but crazy in the same way so they didn't notice it. After all who else would make such an attachment to a mundane and everyday sight.

As they boarded the bus, the two took their seats, with it being Katara's turn to get the window seat. That was one of the more childish arguments they had, and it was as much about trying to out stubborn each other. The bus trip was long, it would be late before they reached their stops. Katara's stop third last and his was the last, but they were thirty five minutes apart and it was five hours until then. Normally they would read, or study or work on an essay, but this being the last trip they would make together would be different. Partially because they had no work to do, and also they weren't going to be seeing each other for quite some time, they wanted to enjoy their time with each other.

On the road they talked about college, their plans for after, masters and PhD's, and summer. Zuko agreed to go with Katara to her brothers wedding. Last summer they had made the same trip, but the conversation was far from light. Last summer his promise to her would be to find out who had been driving the truck that took down her mother and bring them to justice. It was that which started the fall of Phoenix Inc. there was a cover up unmasked, stories of industrial espionage and the possibility his father had orders the deaths of employees who he suspected of being undercover. All of this was still under investigation, and most of it had been kept out of the public eye. It was then that he had grown close to Katara. He couldn't help but think that it was definitely better that their major plan for this summer was more a matter of what tie to wear and what cuff links and the most entertaining matter for Katara, topknot or not. Of course not, but she would still bring it up.

A gentle quiet fell between them at that point, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Before Katara knew it Zuko was starting to nod off to sleep, and his normally perfect posture slumped and his head came to rest on his shoulder. She smiled thinking of how different he looked when he was asleep. He went from guarded to looking like young boy, she could help but laugh a little at the transformation. It wasn't long until she joined him in his sleep.

It was the final stop when both of them were woken up by a grumpy looking bus driver. It was neither pleasant nor welcomed sight. The youths, in haste left the bus and grabbed their bags from underneath. Of course the last stop was no problem for Zuko, he lived near here above the tea shop his uncle owned and he was fairly sure that Katara could get a lift from his Uncle to get home. The only thing that would get to him would be his uncle Iroh making comments about how Katara would be a perfect girlfriend for him, not that he needed reminding.

He loved Katara. She was a cooling presence for him, she quelled the fire within him that could be so destructive. She was deeply caring, and a strong person. She was already a perfect Doctor, with or with out the education she would be able to diagnose any illness, tell when you're off and make the killer words that would make you spill your problems. He really didn't want to imagine his life with out her, he could but it was a highly unpleasant thought. He wanted her to be his, but that would probably impossible. Why? Aang.

Aang, Katara's best friend. Her oldest friend, the heir to his families rival company. Everything he wasn't optimistic, social, constantly smiling, (bald and short) the list could go on, it was depressing to think about it. The major thing they had in common was they both liked Katara and that wasn't the best point of conversation. Every time he thought about asking her if she was interested in going out, Aang seemed to pop up. He was certain to make sure he never even got to ask her and even if he did, the boy would probably make it his mission to cockblock him at every opportunity.

"Hey, Zuko! Come back!" Katrara shouted and he turned around. She was standing outside the door to his house, he felt himself blushing, to make matters more embarrassing he was 100% sure where his key was. The blush only darkened as he continued rummaging through his pockets. His embarrassment only turned into irritation as he couldn't find it. He was close to hitting the door when Katara, put her hand on his arm and opened the door with the spare key. He wasn't surprised she was able to remember where that was kept, but he was flattered. She flashed him a smile and he felt his pulse increase, she had to know that she did that to him. He wasn't surprised that his Uncle wasn't home, he was probably at some White Lotus society meeting. He would be home soon enough. Katara was at least able to make a call to her family and inform them of what happened, and he could make her tea while they waited for his Uncle to come home.

They sat beside each other on the couch, flicking from one channel to another hoping to find something decent. Occasionally stopping here or there and other times skipping the channel quickly in hopes of not seeing the "worlds worst body shockers", although Zuko couldn't help but wonder what would they say about his own scar. It was a rather sombre joke, and not one he was going to share. Having decided that there was nothing really worth watching, switched off the television and they sat in silence, occasionally taking a sip of the tea. He nearly jumped out of his skin when when he felt Kataras head fall onto his shoulder, a small smile crept onto his face when he realised that she had fallen asleep... He couldn't help but think that it was good idea, he was a lot more of a morning person anyway, sleep wasn't a bad idea. The last term was exhausting and despite the nap on the bus, he was tired. He didn't want to wake Katara up, and after a little bit of adjustment, felt comfortable falling asleep.

* * *

Iroh wasn't sure if cheering was the right reaction to finding his nephew and Katara cuddled up on the couch asleep. Either way he was glad that the White Lotus meeting had been far longer then normal. He was delighted that on had seemingly taken the initiative. Thinking, of course for their well- being, he covered them with a blanket and was soon off to bed himself. Not before having a cup of tea... His nephews brew, and a bracing brew it was... For everyone one involved with his nephew's sake, he would teach that boy about tea making.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first time writing for avatar, please be gentle if you're criticising and all reviews are welcome... Thanks for reading. **


End file.
